Encounter
by vhorizon
Summary: When Mitsurugi walks into town, he meets some unrulling characters.


Soul Calibur "Encounter"

As Mitsurugi walked towards the town, the sun beat down on him fiercely. He had taken off the top part of his armor because of the summer heat. The town he was walking towards was a small port town in southeast China.

"Maybe I can get something to eat here; and some useful information on the Azure Knight." Mitsurugi said, as he entered into the town square. As he walked, Mitsurugi stopped at a post and leaned up against it to rest.  
"Man, this heat kills me more then anyone can around here." he said while looked at the blazzing morning sun.

Just to the right to him was a two story Inn. A man inside looked out of the window and recognized him. For a whole year now, this stranger called Win Pe, struggled to recoverd from losing his left arm and his brother all in one day. By the blade of that man outside, just within his grasp.

On the top floor of the Inn laid a man with slicked back hair, and long lock of his black hair covering his eye in the right place. The man named Maxi got up and started to dress. He looked down at the women he had slept with last night. She was beautiful and talented in bed, but no time for women now. He had to find "Him". A man that plagued his mind all the time.

Down in the street, Mitsurugi started walking after his short rest, but then was stopped by a man with one arm.

"You Mitsurugi aren't you?" Win Pe asked. "Answer me!" He yelled.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Mitsurugi said while looking at the one armed man.

"You took my arm and my brothers life a year ago. I hope you remember it, because that is why you are going to die today!" He screamed while backing up. He let 4 men with swords surround Mitsurugi.

Maxi heard what sounded like yelling and went to the balcony to see what was the matter. He looked down and saw Mitsurugi. "I know that man from somewhere, but where?" Maxi thought to himself. As he stood and wondered where the mysterious man had come from, the women got up and walked over to Maxi wearing a thin sheet around her body, and holding something behind her back. Maxi looked up and was stunned by her voluptuous body as she walked slowly,eager to get close to him.

"Sorry lady, but I have to leave." Maxi said has he turned around.

"I don't think so!" The women ground through her teeth, stabbing Maxi in the chest with a dagger.

"Rrrrrr." Maxi grunted at the power of her blow but it was stopped by Maxi's num-chucks.

The women looked up when she realised the knife didn't reach its target. She tried to back away, but Maxi grabbed her by the arm, twisting her around and pulling her back to him. He tightened his grip on her arm, grabbing the dagger from her hand and holding it to her throat.

"Who sent you here? Who paid you to kill me?" Maxi said twisting her arm more.

"OOHH! A big man. He was in the shadows, I couldn't see him clearly. I was only suppose to earn your trust, then kill you, that's it." The assasin said while in pain.

"Stupid women, you should of killed me in my sleep." Maxi said throwing her to the floor.

As the 4 men crepted up to Mitsurugi, he made ready to strike. Mitsurugi, in the blink of an eye, spit out the piece of straw that was in his mouth and stuck the first man to attack. He had pulled out his sword with lighting fast speed, cutting through the guy to his right and dodged the man to his left, coming around and slicing him up throught his chest. Mitsurugi turned around and sliced one of the mens' head off behind him before the man had time to unsteath his sword. The one left standing went to strike at Mitsurugi, but was unsucessful, and Mitsurugi sliced his head clean off.

Win Pe was on the ground. He had fallen during the swordplay, trying to get back from the fight. The piece of straw Mitsurugi discarded laying next to his feet.

"I remember you. I should of killed you along with your pathetic brother." Mitsurugi told.  
"Pathetic, I'll show you!" The one-armed man screamed while coming at Mitsurugi with a gun he had concealed in his pocket.

Mitsurugi quickly dodged the lead bullet and sliced the gun in half. The final move of his sword landed in the mans chest. The one-armed man fell to the ground. All the while, Maxi looked on, tring to make his minds eye remember this man. "Maybe he was someone from my past", he thought to himself. He had been spending his days trying to recover his memories of his past. He couldn't even remember how he had forgotten them. Maybe this mysterious man could help.

"Hey you, Mitsusrugi!" A person yelled from somewhere in the back of him.

"More people to fight me. The man is dead now, you have no more reason to kill me now." Mitsurugi said while turning around to face the voice. But there was alot more then just one man, and all in uniforms.

"Were not here because of that." The man spoke, pulling out a pair of hand cuffs.

"The law? Why are you here? I did nothing wrong." Mitsurugi said while holding his sword.

"You did everything wrong. Come quietly, or we will have no choice but to kill you!" The officer threatened as three men came around from behind him.

"Fine then. If you choose to stand in my way, I will have to kill you." Mitsurugi began to move into a fighting stance for the second time today.

Maxi saw the police officers getting ready to take on Mitsurugi. "He can't face all of them by himself." Maxi said gripping his num-chucks tightly.He looked down at the wounded woman laying before him, "If you see Astaroth again, tell him that I'm coming to kill him!" With that he jumped off the balcony and landed, battle ready, next to Mitsurugi.

All of the men looked at Maxi, even Mitsurugi.

"Another person to fight?"

"Don't worry I'm on your side!" Maxi said as he joined battle form with Mitsurugi.

"Fine, just kill them both then." The head officer ordered.

All six of the men charged at the two warriors. Mitsurugi quickily dodged several swords swings aimed at his head, doing some sword play himself. Maxi blocked the barrage of blows delt to him by the three men that decided to take after him. As the three men attacked, Maxi quickily anticapated each move with a move of his own. Eventually, the three men were overwhelmed by the expertise of Maxis' fighting skill. Mitsurugi chose a different approach, slicing through his enemies with one swing of his sword. He blocked an oncoming blow, and sliced two of the men that came at him at the same time. The last man standing came at him with great force. Mitsurugi had to quickily adapted to the blow from the man. Both of them began pushing on each others sword in a battle of strength. But it was Mitsurugis' sharper sword that won out. He sliced the other mans sword in half, pulling the man right down onto Mitsurugi's blade.

With all the men down, the head policeman looked on in fear at Maxi and Mitsurugi.

"How, how did my men loose? These guys were the best." He exclaimed, in shock.

"I guess we're better." Maxi retorted in a sly tone.

"Well, maybe against those guys, but not to him!" The policeman said while pointing to a man larger then three men combined. Maxi saw him and quickily rolled out of the way before the man could attack. Mitsurugi swung his sword, striking the large mans chest, but his sword could not even put a scratch on the big mans steel armor. The massive man picked Mitsurugi up and flung him through the air. Mitsurugi landed a distance away upright on his feet. He stood there with a determined look on his face, wondering how he could take a monster of this size down.

Maxi counter attacked at flying speed. He flung his weapon around himeslf like it was another limb of his body. He jumped up to strike, but the big man had no trouble stopping Maxi before impact. Maxi had to jump on the mans huge sword just so he won't get hurt. Maxi jumped to the ground right next to his new found enemy. While the beast of a man had his concentration on Maxi, Miturugi jumped up sword drawn, and hit the body armor on all four sides. This, they could see, made it weaker. As Mitsurugi landed Maxi made one last attack, kicking the center of the armor and breaking it, flinging the big man far away from them. The ground shoke when he fell, his sword falling from his hand.

"Get up idiot!" The head officer shouted in terror.

"I wouldn't have him get up now. Without his sword and armor, I could kill him in one slice."Mitsurugi said.

"No. I'll get you guys back!" the man retorted, turning around to run and get backup.

"NO..you..don't!" Maxi said, jumping to him and doing a spin kick, knocking him out.

Mitsurugi turned to his battle partner, sword drawn.

"Did you save me to kill me. Is that why you are here?" Mitsurugi said, holding his sword up to Maxi.  
"No, as I said before, I'm on your side. I'm looking for clues as to where to go to find a sword. An evil one."  
"Same here." Mitsurugi relaxed and sheathed his sword. "I'm Mitsurugi.

"They call me Maxi. I helped you out so you could give me some clues into this swords whereabouts."

"No, I can't tell you where it is."Mitsurugi said.

After a few seconds of understanding silence between the new friends, Maxi was the first to speak.

"We better get going before more police arrive. See ya around samuari." Maxi said while walking away.

Mitsurugi walked the other direction, not knowing where to go next.


End file.
